The construction method for reinforced concrete building generally comprises in-situ casting construction method and prefabrication construction method. Many advanced technologies are developed for prefabrication construction in recent years. Although the prefabrication construction has higher level of mechanization and more obvious characteristic of industrial production than those of the in-situ casting construction, the integrity (such as shock resistance) of the prefabrication construction is affected, and the application of the prefabrication construction is limited because of the defects of poor reliability of dry nodal connection, etc. of the precast reinforced concrete construction. Most reinforced concrete building at present is constructed by the in-situ casting construction method. There is a big bottleneck to increase the industrialization level of the in-situ casting construction method, because all the existing in-situ casting constructions are completed story by story from the first story to the top story. After one story is constructed, all the facilities and equipment on the construction story must be moved to the next construction story to be assembled into the construction operation platform. How the facilities and equipment pass through the obstruction of the recently accomplished structure level is a problem to be faced; moreover, the difficulty increases with the extending of the high altitude. Therefore, using higher mechanized equipment on the constructing story becomes uneconomical and infeasible. In order for disassembly and assembly to be convenient, the traditional residential building construction facilities and equipments are very simple and light, including combined type scaffolds and tool type templates and the like in general. Such residential building construction facilities and equipments must result in low mechanization application level of residential building construction, much hand labor, hard operating condition, low labor productivity, difficult control of product quality, etc.